A Letter from Fred
by WizardWheezesWriter
Summary: It is years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and George Weasley has not yet recovered from the loss of his twin brother, Fred. However, he finds something that his brother left him, a letter. The letter had magical properties, and would record a message based on the creator's last memories and words. Fred's last wishes and final thoughts were therefore, available for George to read.


George Weasley was packing up. It was time to leave the Burrow. Not forever, but he needed to go someplace else. Someplace without seeing a red haired kid running around and reminding him of…anyway he needed to leave. He swung his wand and his tricks and traps fixed themselves nicely into his suitcase. Another flick and his clothes were folded and flew towards his pack as well. However, as the clothes flew towards their destination, a folded up parchment flew out and glided to George's feet. He picked it up.

Dear Mr. George Weasley,

I know you'd never clean up your room unless you were moving out. I also knew you wouldn't move out unless the direst of circumstances had occurred. I also enchanted this parchment, so that it would only find itself in your hands, should I not be at your side, and that it would alter itself to my last memories and read accordingly. It's me, Fred.

I just wanted to say that I had so much fun, throughout my life, and you shared in all of it. Every trick we played, every time it went wrong and exploded in our faces, I loved and cherished EVERY SINGLE moment, because that's what we lived for, the moment. George, don't you forget that, but don't let it go either! I'm up here, and I'm looking down to you, well should I say up to you, to carry both our souls in the world now. I'm not saying you have to continue the shop, nor even stay in the pranking business, as I understand it might be too much, I don't even know what I would do in your place. Just whatever you do, don't give up. I can't bear mum losing me, but if she loses you too…

What I'm trying to say is, I was a part of you, and I'm still here. I'm still with you; you know what I'd do in a situation and what I'd say. It's like I never left! Don't dwell on my passing George, please. I'm fine up here. There is no pain; I'm with the marauders too I'm guessing. Plus, I'll have your ear for company, so don't think I'm not listening in. Speaking of which, please just listen to me. You must live your life; you have friends who will support you. Ronny boy over there told me if anything ever happened to either of us, he'd help us out. Stop avoiding the rest of the family, they're hurt just like you, and if I'm dead, who knows who else was lost. If you can be strong, with a connection to me, then they can too. Be a leader George, that's what we were, leaders of the rebellion. Remember our fireworks display for Umbridge? We lead that revolution. Now you lead this one. Also, please talk to Percy, he's trying to make it up to you guys and he's not so much of a stick-up anymore.

I leave everything to you, George, and deem you responsible for distributing my stuff to friends and family responsibly. By the way, I've stashed a few tricks in the alcove over the closet that you might want to check out, but not now, leave them to discover when you're older, just like you've discovered this note. It will make me last longer in the world. Tell everyone that I've said goodbye, that I love them. I didn't leave them notes as I have left you. There is a very special magic in it, which allows it to record my last wishes and hopes as I died here, and I wanted to share it with my other half. We're two halves of a whole, and now we represent both death and life. Isn't that cool? We're taking over both worlds! One prank at a time, ok so we're not taking charge, but we're entertainers, and this way, we're just reaching more people! Cheer up Georgie, we'll see each other again before you know it!

So I guess this is it. The final goodbye. My last recorded words. I love you George. I really do. I want you to remember me, but I don't want your life to be about me. Don't even make it about us. We'll make it about us when you come here too. For now, it's you time. And it's me time up here. Then we'll have double the stories to tell upon our reunion! George. Promise me one thing. I know I've said it a million times, but look after mum. Look after the whole family.

Love,

Fred Weasley

George's suitcase suddenly exploded, sending all his clothes and tricks back to the dresser. He wasn't leaving. Fred only asked one thing of him, and by all his means, he was going to do it.

Some seventy years later, Fred the second, now in his fifties, walked up to his father's tombstone. There was one right next to it, an older one, which read Fred Weasley. The tombstones each had sentence fragments on them. His brow furrowed, until he finally looked at them both at once. Fred's tombstone read, 'Mischief' and his father, George's tombstone read, 'Managed'. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew there was a deep connection in those two words that made him cry. As he cried, George's tombstone glowed. Fred II looked up just in time to see a faint light etching new words onto George's tombstone.

"A twin finally reunited"


End file.
